


In The Cool Of The Evening

by shutterbugtraveler



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Scene, Angst and Feels, Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbugtraveler/pseuds/shutterbugtraveler
Summary: Hope never thought she would cross paths with Scott again, until she heard his voice on the burner phone, and then she paid him a visit, to kidnap him.





	In The Cool Of The Evening

There was a distant low rumble, and then a streak of lightning flashed across the far end of the dark sky as Hope manoeuvred the car around the corner, hitting a road that she hasn’t drove by for the past two years. A pang of familiarity settled in the pit of her stomach. Breathing out a heavy sigh, she slowed down, her knuckles turning white as her grip on the steering wheel tightened. 

_I’m sorry for a lot of things._

His words were on repeat, like a broken record player. She truly did not expect to cross paths with him again, until she heard his voice. She had left the burner phone in a reachable place, just in case. _Just in case what Hope?_ She chided. Just in case he called her, begging for forgiveness? Begging her to come visit him? Begging her to come back? But he didn't call, not until he had a dream about her mother. 

She scoffed at her own silliness.

From the moment she saw Giant-Man in Germany on the news, she knew that Scott Lang made a very poor decision in life, again. Not only was she utterly horrified, but she felt betrayed, hurt, and angry, that she came up with six different ways to murder him.

No hints. No messages. No goodbyes.

It was as if he didn’t see her for who she was, didn’t see her as an equal. It outright pissed her off, but it also broke her heart, just when it was starting to thaw out. She wanted nothing more than to break into The Raft back then, so she could give him a piece of her mind, or punch him in the face.

They said a broken heart is an emotional thing. She certainly didn’t expect to experience a sharp pain in her chest every single time she woke up in the morning. It made her weak and useless, and she despised it. Until the government came knocking on her father’s door, then they had to run. She left behind her pitiful self, regained focus and determination, immersed herself in science and equations, in finding her mother back, while evading the law.

Despite all the rage, there was a part of her that still worried about him.

And she hated herself for it.

Scott Lang had got under her skin, like a parasite, and she wasn’t sure if he was ever going to leave her heart at all. 

Hope pulled her car to a halt, right at the front porch of the house. Her gaze flickered in every direction, sweeping through the perimeters of the neighbourhood, making sure there were no suspicious sights before returning her car to normal size. Absent-mindedly, she reached out to touch her neck, intending to fiddle with her necklace, but realised she was in The Wasp suit. 

Her eyes fell back on the house again. It was dead in the night, but the lights were still on. Hope could almost picture Scott, in his pyjamas, watching an old flick, probably a comedy movie. Memories surged back, like an old movie reel, flashing through her eyes. At the front steps, where they shared slow, lingering kisses. At the garden, where they moon-watched and star gazed with Cassie, talked about everything under the sun. 

A thunder in the distance snapped her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head. She was here for more pressing matters, not for old time’s sake. With the press of the button, she shrunk down in size and was now perched on the window sill, taking in the sight of the living room.

Hope’s heart squeezed in her chest.

Scott, was in his robe, as she had imagined, sitting on the couch, watching Animal House, while eating Fruit Loops. It reminded her of the times when she stayed over for breakfast, him letting her steal a spoonful of Fruit Loops from his cereal bowl, while she mocked him for his unhealthy breakfast habits. 

A mixture of emotions flooded through her, uncontrollable, like pipes bursting through the seams.

They were happy. She _was_ happy.

And then she realised, she wasn’t as mad as she thought she would be. That, she missed him. 

She often wondered what she would do when she saw him again. Running through all the different scenarios in her head, like she had a million times before, she resorted to one solution. She figured she probably couldn’t tell him _Hey I need what’s in your brain to save my mom_ because it was unlikely he was going to follow her quietly, considering the circumstances of his house arrest. And she knew that Scott had a tendency to tumble out words a mile a minute whenever he was nervous, and there was really no time for a confrontation with him now. 

So, she decided to tranquillise him. It would make things easier.

And yes, she was kidnapping him.

Taking a deep breath, Hope flew into the living room, and hovered around Scott. She thought he wouldn’t notice, but he did notice, the buzzing, fluttering sound of her organic wings. He thought nothing of it, until he captured a glint of blue reflecting off the dim lights of the room, and it dawned on him.

“Hope?” There was a softness in his voice that was hard to ignore.

Before Scott could even realise what was happening, there was a stinging pain at the side of his neck, and then he was out cold, falling to the ground, almost hitting his head on the floor if it wasn’t for Hope catching him in time.

“I’m sorry Scott,” Hope whispered as she dragged him onto the couch. She stared at him. Taking in his features, his fluffy dark hair, the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes, the softness of his lips. She had once committed the details of his face to memory, and he hasn't changed, always sleeping like a child, at ease with himself. It was confusing. Part of her wanted to slap him in the face but there was a part of her that wanted to kiss him because he was making her stomach lurch and butterflies were coming alive. All of the feelings made zero sense.

Struggling with her emotions, she tangled her fingers in his hair, and ran a thumb over his cheek instead. 

Though, she still wanted to sock him in the face, maybe later. 

After that, Hope left him on the couch and sprinted upstairs to his bedroom in the attic. Nothing had changed, and then she was drifting away, to the lazy mornings where she would wake up next to him, all bed-haired, limbs tangled together under the covers, to him snoring softly, lying on his back, his arm tightly wound around her. It was a domestic life she had never imagined for herself, until he ruined it all by running away to Germany, and joy-riding with Captain America. Deciding she wasn't going to let him linger around in his pyjamas, she rummaged through his closet, only to find that he had left some of her clothes, untouched, hanging inside. 

_That idiot._

Hope let out a sigh, picked out a few of his clothes, stuffed it hastily inside the duffel bag, and headed downstairs. Scott was still unconscious, on the couch, snoring gently. She glanced at him. There was just one more thing left to do as her gaze landed on Scott's ankle monitor. Using the necessary tools, she pried it out from his leg within a few minutes. It was a skill she had learned from him, picking locks and bolts. 

Now, she just had to get him into the car. As strong and capable as she was, she couldn't drag a grown man into the car. Naturally, she had brought help. 

"Alright, let's get to work," Hope murmured as she opened the Altoids candy tin and out came a few enlarged ants. She attached the ankle monitor to one of the ants, which she had programmed to mimic Scott's daily routine. Deep down, honestly, she can't let him break the law again, doesn't want him to get caught, doesn't want him to be away from Cassie, again. 

And then in no time, Hope, double checking and making sure there was nobody in sight around the house, the ants were carrying Scott into the car, upon Hope's orders. If it wasn't for the serious situation they were in, smuggling a man out from his house, she would have thought it was a funny sight. 

_ In the cool of the evening  _

_ When everything is getting kinda groovy  _

_ You call me up and ask me  _

_ Would I like to go with you and see a movie _

The beginning of dawn broke through the sky that was threatening to rain throughout the night, but the wind had cast away the heavy, rolling clouds leaving the morning crisp clear. 

In the passenger seat, Scott had aroused from his sleep. "Hope?"  There was the softness in his tone again, or maybe it was just the slurring of his speech, the side effect of the sedation, Hope doesn't know. 

She gave him a side glance, expression unreadable.

But what she knew was, despite all the emotional turmoil she faced during the night, she was ready to face him now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. But it always bothered me, why Scott ran off to Germany without telling Hope, considered they were in an established relationship, off screen.
> 
> Twitter @shutterbug89  
> Tumblr @wching


End file.
